Singing Towers of Darillium
by Amanda and the Tardis
Summary: The doctor crosses his own timeline for a special visit with River.


She had expected him to be younger. Every time she met him, he appeared younger and younger to her. River was very surprised to notice that the Doctor did not seem young at all. In fact, he may have been older than she had ever seen him. Nevertheless, she smiled upon seeing him, knowing only an amazing time could ensure.

Before she could even speak, she was out of her cell. This was definitely an older, extremely experienced doctor.

"Hello, Sweetie," she whispered, smiling softly. Immediately, his arms were around her. He pulled her in, kissing her gently. He broke the kiss, but still held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair. "Good to see you, too," she laughed into his chest. She was slightly amazed at him. Normally she made the first moves in any situation.

He didn't smile; in fact he didn't say anything. He simply took her hand in his, leading her toward the Tardis. Confused by his silence, she gently touched his face. "Where are we going?" she asked gently.

His face brightened like his previous silence had never occurred. "Darillium! Beautiful planet, loads of stuff to do! And tonight, the towers will sing. It only happens once millennia! Once!" River smiled, glad he was back to his normal self. And then he was off, pulling levers and steering the Tardis haphazardly towards their destination. "Now! You will need something to wear. Prison uniforms will not do on Darillium." He ran off to the wardrobe, River shaking her head at his constant train of unending thought.

He returned what could not have been five seconds later. Slung over the doctor's shoulder was a beautiful ball gown. The dress was black with only one shoulder made of bright silver sequins. The sequins ran patterns down the dress. "Where did you get that?" River asked, awed by the dress's beauty and, well, the doctor's ability.

He smiled at her. "The Tardis knows. Now why don't you pop off to my room and put this on?" He handed the dress to her. She walked through the Tardis, knowing exactly where his room was. She emerged later, looking and feeling beautiful. The dress clung to her tightly, flaring out slightly below the knee. She had found a pair of silver high heels waiting for her in the room.

The doctor smiled again. She walked towards him, feeling sexy now that she was out of her prison uniform. He placed his hands on her hips, kissing the tip of her nose. "You are beautiful." He whispered. He hugged her tightly, running his hands up and down her back.

"And what about you?" she said teasingly. "You're not wearing that while I look like this!" she smiled playfully.

"Why of course not!" And with that, he slipped into his room, emerging in a black suit, with a silver vest underneath, to match her sequins.

"Well then, Dr. Song, open the door."

River walked towards the Tardis door, pulling it open to reveal one of the most spectacular things she had ever seen. The planet itself looked as if it were made of a dazzling blue sapphire. Four moons lined the sky, each one a different shade. The first moon River saw was yellow, the next an electric blue, followed by pink, and then one that was a deep, deep purple. She saw the towers in the distance; they were an extension of the crystal the planet was made of. They reached to the sky, as far as River could see. It appeared that each of the four towers stood under one of the planets moons. The sapphire of the towers reflected with the brilliant colors of the moon, creating a rainbow effect as far as they could see.

The doctor stepped behind River, placing an arm around her waist and gently nudging her to step out. River suddenly realized that they were completely alone. "Doesn't anyone else come to see this?" she asked.

"No one else knows." He smiled. In the arm that wasn't around her waist, he held a thick blanket and a long pillow. She didn't bother to ask where it came from, knowing just how fast the doctor could do something.

As River went to take a step forward, the doctor held her back. "This planet is just as slippery as it looks. In fact, it's almost impossible to walk on. Luckily, no matter where you are on this planet, you can hear the towers just as well."

He laid the blanket on the ground, placing the pillow at the top. He sat down on top, holding his hand out to River, who joined him. He sat cross-legged on the blanket, and River reclined back, lying on her side. The doctor pulled out his blue diary from his pants pocket.

"River Song, I would just like to let you know where we are. I'm sure you are a bit confused by how old I am. There is nothing in your book that isn't in mine, and I mean nothing. I know everything about you, Melody Pond. I remember out wedding. Of course, this will be a new entry and the first entry at the same time."

River was shocked; she didn't know how he could be here. They were never at the same point in their timelines. It was always something she hoped for, but knew to be impossible.

"But, how…?" she began to ask. The doctor held his finger to her lips. She could see in his eyes that this was a question he would not be able to answer.

She accepted this, as always. It was not like she had another choice. She was just thankful for the chance that they could freely talk. She could tell him anything, without the risk of 'spoilers'. Now knowing this, she no longer was afraid to speak the words on her mind. "Oh doctor, I love you," she whispered, perching up on her elbow to whisper in his ear.

"River Song, I love you, too." She thought she saw tears forming in his eyes, but he moved in too quickly. Their lips met and all her thoughts of tears were quickly forgotten. She could never remember a kiss that was quite this special. It always seemed, as much as they tried to forget, that their intimate moments were surrounded by confusion. She never imagined them meeting as equals.

They laid together, her head resting on his chest. One of his hands gently played with her hair while the other rubbed circles on her back. Her eyes fluttered, she was completely content. Suddenly, she heard the most amazing sound of her life. She had never heard anything like it in her life. She slowly lifted her head from the doctor's chest, allowing them both to sit up. The towers' colors appeared to be dancing. Their song was an amazing mix of a human voice, flute, and cello. The doctor moved so he sat behind River and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"It's beautiful, my love." River murmured by his ear. She could feel him smile against her hair. They sat in silence, waiting for the towers to finish their beautiful song.

When it ended, River almost felt heartbroken, but this feeling was soon lost as the doctor gently started to rub her shoulders, one hand reaching under the strap of her dress. She let out a low moan, pressing herself into him.

"River…?" he said gently, his voice serious.

"What is it, Sweetie?" she continued to relax her body into him.

"I'm sorry, River. I am so, very sorry. I could never be embarrassed by you. I was so angry and brash and just wrong, River. You're beautiful and strong and so full of life." She could feel his tears on her neck. She had never met the doctor this far into his life before: after his 'death'. She had never imagined he had already experienced that traumatic day.

"Oh sweetie," she turned to him, placing her hands on either side of his face. "I know, I know." She kissed him, gently at first, but with increasing passion. She could feel his tears on her face, mixing with her own. "It's been a long time for me since that day, and I understand what you said to me."

"It was only last week for me," he murmured softly. She gently kissed the top of his head. They both knew nothing more could be said, so they laid together on the blanket, letting the minutes pass between them. The doctor ran his hands through River's hair and traced tiny circles on her back.

Suddenly, River smiled. "For once, you know we are married." Her smile grew. In all technicalities, we never made it official. I mean, we've obviously both been with each other at one point, but never both of us, both knowing we're married."

"Oh, River. Is that all you ever think about?" The teasing tone returned to his voice.

"Oh, like you are any better!" she gasped, mock anger in her voice.

They both laughed, but as soon as River caught her breath, she grabbed the doctor by his hair and smashed his lips into hers. Their kiss was full of passion, but surprisingly gentle. The doctor wrapped his arms just above her hips, cradling her lower back. He trailed his lips across her jaw, reaching her neck and pulling a gasp from River. He picked a spot directly above her pulse and gently licked and sucked her sensitive skin. She wasn't sure why, but for once she let him have control.

The doctor deftly found the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down. "River Song, never forget, no matter how hard it gets, never forget this. I love you." He pulled her dress from her shoulders, kissing where the strap fell.

"I love you, too" she whispered, kissing his neck in return. He pulled the dress off of her legs and began removing his jacket, bowtie, and shirt. She smiled softly at him, placing a hand on his now exposed chest. He returned her gesture by reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Her breasts fell out softly and his hands caressed them. She reached forward, unbuttoning his trousers. He quickly kicked off his shoes, the trousers quickly following behind. They lay side by side, staring into each other's, hidden only by one remaining garment. They kissed again, slowly and longingly. Without parting their lips, the doctor gently moved his hand to remove River's underwear. She moaned gently into his mouth as he stroked her inner thigh. He separated their kiss to brush his lips just about her breasts, near her heart. He removed his own boxers, pressing his hardness into her hip. He reached between them, slipping a finger inside her. He perched himself on top of her, gently moving his finger in and out before adding another one.

He licked and sucked at her breasts, her fingers dug into his arms, longing for him to be inside her. As if hearing her silent wish, he placed her on his side. They were face to face. He pulled her leg up so it rested on top of his hip. She could feel him pressing into her and she moaned loudly. They held eye contact as he began to move inside of her. He grunted softly as he completed his first thrust. Gently, he began moving, almost painfully slowly. He found a steady rhythm, and tangled his fingers into her hair again, pulling their foreheads together. River moaned with pleasure, knowing this moment could not be any more perfect. The light of the planets four moons illuminated their lovemaking, bathing them in vibrant colors. River knew she was close and she reached to grab one of the doctor's hands from her hair. She squeezed his hand as she came. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge. As they came together, she murmured his name over and over into his ear. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did, suddenly.

He pulled out of her, not letting her hand slip away. "As you said before, this is our first time together, both of us considering ourselves to be married. That's how you know." He smiled at her, and she kissed him, more fiercely this time.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Oh, now love, only sometimes," he said with a soft, tired laugh. River readjusted herself so her head was once again reclining on his chest.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I know it's a big day for you tomorrow." He smiled, wrapping the covers around both of them. She smiled up at him, realizing just how tired she was. She then looked out taking in the beautiful planet he had brought her to. She would be more than glad to sleep outside here. After all, they were the only ones here.

River awoke in what she could only assume was morning. The four 'moons' of the planet, had all turned yellow, burning like small suns. The blue crystal cast the light off in strikingly bright rays. The doctor hadn't moved, which was unusual for him. She could never expect him to spend an entire night by her side; he had too much energy for that.

He smiled, noticing her eyes open. "Well, good morning." He kissed the top of her head, and stood, pulling her up by the hands. "Lovely day here, but we better be on our way. This planet heats up rather fast during the day, rather unbearable." He opened the Tardis doors, leading her inside.

He began setting the Tardis to bring her back to prison, but quickly looked at her and grabbed something out of his pocket. He handed her his sonic screwdriver. "Promise me you'll be careful," he said.


End file.
